


distance

by Viola_Cantas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Patch 4.3: Under the Moonlight, spoilers if you haven't run Castrum Fluminis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Cantas/pseuds/Viola_Cantas
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder.What a ridiculous notion.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Alphinaud Leveilleur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	distance

Distance makes the heart grow fonder.

What a ridiculous notion.

That she might miss her brother so soon after he'd left was absurd. After all, he'd made the decision before anyone could get a word in edgewise, without so much as a whisper of warning to her and Yanisleidy.

No, she did not miss Alphinaud.

But she was concerned for him.

It's what siblings _do,_ normal ones anyway. Twins just as well. Watch out for one another, give them hell when they stumble, and then lend them a hand up for a show of good sportsmanship.

To have charged headfirst into danger, worse even, the Garlean capital, well… That was bold even for her. How was she meant to follow that up? There would be no following him there, no admonishing when he inevitably talked himself into trouble, nothing of the sort. She was stuck in Eorzea.

On the front lines of a _new war_ with Garlemald, yes, but stuck apart from him all the same.

How could she miss him after he left her here?

She'd pestered Yanisleidy for her opinion on her brother's terrible decision, and the Ala Mhigan shrugged with a nonchalance she had no right to bear.

"I'm worried about him." She'd said. "But it was his choice."

She'd shared some choice words with the Warrior of Light that day, ones the monk took with the same cool composure she wore when they were together. It was infuriating.

Thankfully, Yan had made an offer to her to spar, and she'd gotten some of her anger out on the poor woman's shield.

Garlemald was not particularly far, not in the grand scheme of things, but as far as air travel went, the Garleans outmatched Eorzeans by every metric. Were events to take place in the capital that might place her brother at risk, the path to reaching him there was unclear. That thought didn't as much as turn her stomach, but it was a grim one; one that she did not care for.

A shame that it was one she'd had more than a few times.

Worst of all was the silence. Without Alphinaud talking her ear off or nagging her about making 'sensible and well-thought out decisions,' the Rising Stones was dreadfully quiet. Yes, Tataru still spoke with dignitaries and messengers on the daily, and their fellow scions chatted idly while working on their own projects, but without her brother, it was still much too quiet.

Worse still, Yan wasn't the most talkative without his inquisitive questions, always asking after her, her day, her past.

What she wouldn't give to hear them talking at length about nothing once more.

Perhaps it was not unacceptable that she missed her brother. 

Only a little, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me like a small train last night and it doesn't quite fit with the other works I have ready for Stormblood, so one-shot it is!  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
